The Twins
by Candy-sweet-lover
Summary: Meet Bright Utonium. He is 14 years old. He lives with his divorced Mother in a fancy mansion. He likes his Mother and Plaid everything. Meet Blaze Jojo. She is 14 years old. She lives with her divorced Dad in a cozy cabin. She likes her Dad and pranks. Neither of these kids knew that they were Twins! When they find out they hatch a plan to bring their parents back together.
1. Bright's First Day of School

**(Brick is 30 and Bloss is 29)**

 **(But they look like their 19)**

 **(Blaze and Bright and all their friends are 14)**

 **(i own Blaze and Bright and all their friends)**

 **(Brownie is known as Michelle and she is not related to the ppg)**

 **(I also own her)**

* * *

 **Bright (First Day Of School pt 1)**

I woke up in my Cherry Red room. It was neat and tidy. Perfect. I had to remember to thank Inez later for that. In case you were wondering Inez is one of my maids. I jumped out of bed. Careful not to wrinkle the covers and to remake them too. Mother always said "If you don't make your bed every morning, you'll end up waking up on the wrong side of it." And she's right. I do sometimes get grumpy when my bed isn't made. Anyway I put on my morning robe and slip on my bunny slippers.

I rush downstairs. Maybe she'll be here for my first day at my new school. Maybe she'll be here to kiss me goodbye. Maybe. But no. On the kitchen counter is a little pink piece of paper. In my Mother's signature handwriting the note says " Dear Sunshine," Her nickname for me is Sunshine. I love it. It makes me feel special. "Had to call into the lab early today. So sorry I wasn't here to kiss you goodbye. I promise I will be here tonight. Have a wonderful first day! XOXO, Mother" How does she have to call into the lab early again if she's the boss? She should get to call in whenever she wanted.

Edith: Here you go Mr. Utonium.

She hands me a fresh plate of waffles with plain syrup and butter. I don't like a lot of things on top of my waffles or pancakes. But the cooks always give me the option of adding things.

Bright: Thank you Edith.

Edith: You wish she were don't you?

Bright: Is it that obvious?

Edith: (chuckles a bit) Forgive me Sir but yes.

First 9th grade and Mother isn't even here to wish me luck. Of which I needed. It is really hard for me to make friends.I knew no one at this new school. Although Mother did say that cousin Bamboo and Butterfly also went there. Anyway I finish up with my food and go upstairs to wash up. After my shower I wear the outfit that Inez had laid on my bed. My Mother had picked it out the night before of course. She had picked a pink plaid button up and a matching shorts. My backpack was also plaid. I love plaid. I wore my first day of school outfit and packed my school supplies.

Inez: Say cheese!

Bright: Cheese!

I pose in front of our limo.

Inez: For Ms. Utonium. She asked for a picture of you.

Bright: Oh, ok.

My Mom may not be around much but she makes up for it by never missing a moment of my life. Her office is covered in pictures of me.

Inez: Have a nice day Mr. Utonium!

Inez waves at me as I step into our white limousine. I wave back.

Albert, my chauffeur, shuts the door behind me. I thanked him. Mother always taught me to always thank people. As drove to my new school, I thought about her.

Her full name was Blossom Utonium. She's really really smart. That's why she's an international scientist. She has long ginger orange and she always wears a bow. She is VERY beautiful. But here's the thing. My mother was not born from her mother, in fact she doesn't have a mother, she was created. By my grandfather, we call him The Professor. She has abnormal pink eyes and so do I. And on top of that we all have superpowers. My mother and her sisters aunt Bubbles and Aunt Buttercup save the day, like superheros, since crime has really calmed down since they were created, they don't usually use their powers to fight anymore. Now Mother would just use her floating ability to take a book off a top shelf. Though there are times when they go out and fight robbers and criminals.

I have powers too they are just not as developed as Mothers. She says that in time I will discover many new powers that SHE may not even be able to do. Mother is kind and is a good leader. She's always there to kiss my boo boo better and read me bedtime stories. And most people might think that's weird for a 14 year old boy to have this kind of relationship with his mother but She's all I have and I'm all she has.

You see, my mother and father divorced when I was very little, like 1 year old. Mom never wants to talk to me about him. I've never met him and I have no idea what he even looks like. Unless an old picture of him when he was 14 counts. The picture is ripped down the middle and in the picture it looks like he's looking at someone else. I would ask Mother who but then she would take the picture away from me. Mother doesn't want me to learn anything more about my Father. From what she's told me I wouldn't really want to.

Mother told me that Father is a cruel psychotic criminal. He too was created, but he was created to destroy. He has anger issues, he is sarcastic and is probably in jail right now. I wish I could meet him though. I've only ever had my mother. I need a father figure in my life. I have his eyes, at least when I'm mad. Which is not often because I try my best not to get angry. But when I do Mother stares at me and starts to cry. I asked her why and she told me that I remind her of Father. Because of my eyes.

Anyway we make it to Townsville High. In a new schools everyone knows everyone but nobody knows me. I step away from the limo as everyone stares at me. I guess they're not used to people walking out of limos. But what's this? Another limo pulls up right behind mine! And a bunch of girls come out of it! I recognize cousin Bamboo and Butterfly but the other two I don't know. One of them notices me and starts rushing over to me.

?: My name is Michelle and I am the head of the Welcoming Committee! You must be Bright Utonium. Welcome to Townsville High!

The deeply tanned girl outstretched her hand to me to shake. I just stood there stunned by her beauty. She had light brown hair and bangs. Her hair reached her mid-back. It was also curled at the ends. Her eyes were violet. Something you don't see everyday. She had a tiny beauty mark right under her right eye. Other than my Mother and the occasional Aunt i'm not used to being around beautiful women. I just stood there staring at her. Her bright smile slowly faded as she lowered her hand. Uugh! I'm such a doof! The other girls started to walk over.

Butterfly: Woah, what's up cuz?

Bright: Uh..hi Butterfly.

Michelle: Oh so he talks to you but he won't shake my hand?

Butterfly shrugs. You see this is one of the reasons I would want Father. He would teach me how to talk to girls. Mother would just tease me endlessly.

?: Wait, you guys are cousins?

Butterfly: Yup. Our Mothers are sisters. Bamboo also.

?: That makes us cousins too!

Wait what? I had never seen this girl before and suddenly we're cousins?

Bright: I-I'm sorry..but..who are you?

?: My name is Blaze!

Blaze looked almost exactly like me!? She had mid back ginger orange curly hair, except my hair reached my shoulders. She had freckles, like me. She had beige skin, like me. She had red eyes. She kinda freaked me out!

Bright: I'm Bright.

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(I really like this story so far)**

 **(should i continue?)**


	2. Blaze's First Day of School

**(Hello my pets)**

 **(enjoy this look into Blaze's morning)**

 **(Reminder: I own Blaze, Bright, Butterfly, Bamboo, and Michelle)**

 **(all other writers are allowed to use them as long as they acknowledge that I own them)**

 **(also i want to be able to read the story:3)**

 **Blaze(First Day of School pt 2)**

Brick: BLAZE WAKE UP! MORNING!

Instinctively I punch the first thing I saw. Unfortunately that was my Dad!

Brick: (holding her nose) FUCK! JESUS BLAZE!

Blaze: OOPS! Sorry Dad! But it's your fault for waking me!

Even though Dad's nose hurts he still smiles at me. I jump off my hot pink bed. It's messy and not made. Just the way I like it! I'll thank myself for that.

Dad: It's the first day of high school. How does it feel?

Blaze: Sleepy!

I fall back onto my bed but Dad catches me and lifts me over his head. I laughed punched his back playfully.

Blaze: Hey! Put me down!

Brick: Nah, I gotta wake you up!

Blaze: I'm up I'm up! Ha ha!

Brick: Alright, I believe you.

He puts me down and I trace my finger over his pile of bricks tattoo.

Blaze: When did you get these tattoos?

Brick: When I was about 14 or 15. About your age.

Blaze: Really?!

Brick: Yea, why? Do you want one?

Blaze: YES!

Brick: Alright, but first, get ready for school. Butch and Buttercup and I will be having leftover takeout.

Blaze: Ok!

My Aunt and Uncle Buttercup and Butch live with me and my Dad in our condo. It's not like they're poor or anything, they're just too lazy to find good paying jobs. I love them so much! They're both fierce fighters and teach me how to stand up for myself. Well sometimes. There was this one time when I was 7 and these kids were picking on me...

 _Little Boy: You're so weird._

 _Little Girl: You're a villain just like your Dad._

 _Little Boy: Nobody likes you._

 _Little Girl: You don't even have any powers._

 _Little Boy: Something is wrong with you._

 _Little Girl: You should just go back to living in the wild._

 _Blaze: You guys better leave me alone before I hurt you._

 _Little Boy: Ha! Like you could hurt us._

 _Suddenly the little children went wide eyed and ran away. Blaze got excited thinking that she had scared them. She turned around to find Butch and Buttercup behind her._

 _Blaze: Did you see that?! I scared them off!_

 _Butch: Oh yea you did!_

 _Buttercup: You scared the CRAP out of them!_

Though I know now those kids ran away because of Butch and Buttercup and not me it still felt good to think I was threatening. Their daughter Butterfly also lives here. She's the prettiest girl I know! She only accepts all things fabulous! She's very classy. Anyway I shower, brush my teeth, change blah blah blah. I rush downstairs to where Butch and Buttercup were doing that thing they do where they lip sync the words to TV shows, this time they were doing Barbie!

Buttercup: (really fake white girl voice) O..M..G! I have SOO many shoes, like, I DON'T even KNOW what to do with them! Or maybe it's because my CLOSET is ,just like, too small! I wouldn't know the difference because I'm such a bimbo! Maybe I should call my ,like, SUPER FAKE boyfriend KEN who always seems to mess things up more than he ,like, should! KEEENNN! Kenny! Kenny! Kenny! KEEENNN! KEN! KEEENNN! KENNY! KEN!

Ken showed up on screen and Butch started his part.

Butch: (high pitched and strained) I'VE ARRIVED BITCHES! What's happening BARBARA my beloved wife/girlfriend?

Buttercup: (chuckling) Ken! My Baby! My closet is TOO small for ,like, my shoes! I MUST have a new one! Mind doing what you do best?

Butch: You mean be my usual gay and totally stupid self?

Buttercup: YES!

Butch and Buttercup laughed together at their own jokes.

Blaze: How do I look?

They glance up at me through their chuckles. I was wearing a hot pink tank top that showed just enough of my big cleavage, light blue high waisted jeans that accented my curvy figure, a sports jacket, my favorite pair of black and white Adidas and my hair pushed back with a hot pink headband.

Butch: Damn Blazing Fire! You look fine as fuck! If you weren't my niece I would totally bang you!

Buttercup shoves Butch off the couch still laughing. I'm not at all uncomfortable with Uncle Butch! It's normal that he might flirt with from time to time! That's just how he is! I know for a fact though that he would NEVER actually ,like, MOLEST me or anything! My Dad would kill him and that wouldn't be very fun now would it?

Buttercup: Who you dressed up so nicely for?

Butch: Isn't it obvious? Her boyfriend, Mikey!

Out of the corner of my eye I see Dad turn towards us. Dad hates the idea of me having a boyfriend. He always scares away the cute boy before they can get close! He says he doesn't want to share me with ANYONE! And as sweet as that is it gets pretty annoying! Though that doesn't stop me from having a crush, right?

Blaze: Mikey is NOT my boyfriend! Where did you get such a crazy, ridiculous, totally unrealistic thought?

Buttercup: Oh please Blazing Fire! I see how you look at him whenever I drop you off! You want him!

Blaze: I, most certainly, DO NOT!

Butch: OOO! You want him bad, don't you?

Blaze: No! I don't Stop it you guys!

Butch: Ha! You sound just like- (CRACK)

Everybody goes quiet. We all look over to my Dad who had slammed his takeout dish on the kitchen counter. His back was facing us and he didn't say anything. Buttercup smacked Butch angrily.

Buttercup: (whispers) Why'd you go out and say that?

Butch: (whispers) I didn't say her name!

Buttercup: (whispers) Still!

We all new who that 'her' was. My Mom. Ok, to even START to explain this I'll need to start at the beginning.

My Dad's name is Brick Jojo. He has long red hair always wears a spiked red cap. The only times I've ever seen Dad without his cap is when he just came out of the shower and when he's waking up or going to sleep. He also has a few tattoos on his chest and arms and 6 ear piercings. 3 on each ear. He's a businessman and a really good one to be honest. But he isn't an average business man. He NEVER wore a suit and tie. I don't know exactly what he does but I know it has something to do with models and magazines. He is also VERY handsome. Women and even some of my TEACHERS are always asking me about him. Sometimes I try to set one of them with my Dad but he always says "No way in hell" His standard in women are REALLY high apparently!

He used to be a criminal or rather a SUPERVILLAIN! Along with his brothers Butch and Boomer. My GrandFather, Mojo Jojo created them in a jail toilet. I know, I was just as shocked as you are! Maybe a little more actually. Then my Mom, Aunt Buttercup and Aunt Bubbles KILLED them simply by KISSING THEM ON THE CHEEK. Then some guy named HIS or HIM brought my Dad and his brothers back from the dead! But he died a LOOOOOONG time ago. After that my Dad and his brothers, calling them the Rowdyruff Boys started back again at trying to destroy my Mom and her sister, the Powerpuff Girls. But my Dad stopped doing crimes after he married my Mom. And so did Boomer and Butch. Now he doesn't use his superpowers much. Maybe just in everyday life.

I have superpowers too! But at the moment I can only do the basics, flying, super hearing, X-ray vision, that kinda stuff. I can't do all the cool tricks that my Dad and aunts and uncles can do but Dad said that eventually I will find out MANY new powers that only I can do! Dad is so fun and he's like my best friend! We play pranks on Butch and Buttercup all the time! We do everything together, and when I say everything I mean EVERYTHING! Dad never lets me out of his sight unless I'm at school! Sometimes it gets annoying but he means the best! We're all we've got!

My Dad hates my Mom. Like HATES her. He HATES to talk about her. He HATES to tell me about her. He HATES to hear her name. I don't even KNOW her name! Mom and Dad divorced when I was 1. I don't know what she looks like either! All I have is an old torn picture of her at age 14. It's ripped down the middle and in it Mom looks like she's smiling at someone but I don't know who! If I ask Dad he'll snatch the picture out of my hand and disintegrate it with his eye lasers. He's done that before.

Dad told me that she was a stuck up bitch that lived her life entirely by rules. She was bossy, annoying and a MAJOR neat freak. She is probably the president of some very powerful yet highly annoying company. She was created by my Grandpa who we call the Professor. Mom and Dad haven't talked to each other since their divorce! Dad has red eyes and so do I, except when I'm sad. Then they turn pink. When that happens Dad always pretends not to see me. I asked him once why and he told me, his jaw stiff as a board, I look just like my Mom. Although all these things Dad has told me about my her I'd still like it if she was my Mom again. No matter how polite or proper she may be.

Dad tells me all the time that I remind him of Mom. And he hates it. Dad floats over to us.

Blaze: Sorry.

Brick: It's not your fault. ANYway Butch will take you and Butterfly to school. If she ever MAKES IT IN TIME!

Butterfly: Beauty takes time! Don't rush me!

Dad and Buttercup roll their eyes and Dad floats upstairs to his room. I turn to Uncle Butch as soon as he's gone.

Blaze: Uncle Butch?

Butch: Hm? (sipping his beer)

Blaze: What was Mom like?

Butch almost chokes on his drink while Buttercup snickers.

Butch: I don't know, Blazing Fire. I don't think your Dad would appreciate it if we talked about, y'know, the B word.

Blaze: Bitch?

They burst out laughing.

Buttercup: No Blazing Fire! Not Bitch. But I like how you think. Besides you act as if she's dead!

Blaze: Well you never know, she might be...

Buttercup: Hey! That's my sister you're talking about! Besides I would know if Blossom died.

My eyes widen and my mouth forms a grin. Blossom!?

Blaze: That's her name?! Blossom?!

Buttercup: Yup. Blossom Utonium.

Blossom. My Mom's name is Blossom! Blossom is a pretty name. I'm suddenly in love with the name Blossom!

Blaze: Wow, Blossom.

Butch: Ok, we've said too much already! Befor Brick comes down down here and beats our ass.

Buttercup: Psh! I ain't afraid of him!

Butch: Well that's because you've never gotten him angry.

Buttercup rolls her eyes.

Butterfly: Bow down BITCHES your Queen is here!

Butterfly is coming down the stairs looking like always GORGEOUS! She a strapless pink and black bustier and leather pants. She wore her jet black hair out and messy. On her feet were black pumps that raise her height at least one inch. Multiple bracelets, necklaces and rings wrapped around her wrists, neck and fingers. She also had on her signature gold necklace with a cursive B. She looked REALLY mature for a 14 year old!

Butch gets out of his chair and proceeds to bow to Butterfly while Buttercup rolls her eyes again.

Butch: My queen.

Butterfly: Stand at ease Father. Blaze you ready to go?

Blaze: Yup! Just let me get my backpack.

I dash upstairs back to my room. And when I get back Butch and Butterfly are already outside near the limo. I rush out the door saying bye to Dad and Buttercup.

Blaze: Bye Dad!

Brick: Bye! Seeya after school!

Blaze: Bye Buttercup!

Buttercup: Bye Blazing fire.

On the way to Bamboo's house Butch and Butterfly make small talk.

Butch: So how's school B-fly? Any juicy gossip?

Butterfly: Well it's the first day, Not much has happened over the summer but I hear there's a new student coming in. He was homeschooled by his Mom.

Butch: Ooo! New meat! You know his name? Anything about him?

Butterfly: No. All I know is he's new and Michelle is going to be helping him around.

Butch: Hm. What about you Blazing Fire? Are you excited about the new year?

Blaze: YEA I AM! New people means new friends! I hope he's friendly.

Butterfly: Oh trust me, he's probably those really shy and nice guys. Like Bamboo.

We pull up to Bamboo's blue suburban house. The chauffeur honked the horn and not only did Bamboo walk out but her Mom and Dad came out too. Bamboo's parents are Bubbles and Boomer Jojo. Bamboo is an only child like Butterfly and me and her parents are REALLY sweet!

Bubbles: Hi girls! How's is going?

Blaze: Awesome! It's the first day of school!

Butch: Yea and I'm taking these kids there.

Boomer: Isn't the chauffeur taking them?

Butch: It's the thought that counts Boomer!

Aunt Bubbles giggles. She giggles a lot.

Bubbles: Well then Bamboo, see you after school!

Boomer: We'll miss you!

They hug Bamboo to the point of suffocation. I told you they were sweet. Bamboo's so lucky.

Bamboo: Bye Mom and Dad! See you later!

Bamboo gets into the Limo and shuts the door behind her. We start to drive again and Bubbles and Boomer wave until we can't see them anymore.

Blaze: I love your parents Bamboo! They're so nice!

Bamboo: Yea, I love them too.

Butch: Psh! Y'all just never seen them in their true form.

Blaze: What's their true form?

Butch: They can get really scary when you mess with the people they love.

Bamboo: Well that's never happened.

Butch: But it will.

Butterfly: But the point is they're perfect.

Butch: (Gasp) More perfect than your parents?

Butterfly: Dad, you know I love you guys but y'all are messed up.

Butch: What?! How could you say that?! We raised you to this age didn't we?!

Butterfly: Dad, in the first week you bought adult diapers. They were bigger than my whole body! And Mom used them anyway!

Butch: But they worked didn't they?!

Butterfly scoffs and rolls her eyes. Bamboo and I laugh.

Blaze: But seriously Bamboo. Your parents are great. I wish my parents would get back together again. Then we'd all be a family again!

Everyone stares at me.

Blaze: What?

Butterfly: Way to bum everyone out Blaze!

Blaze: Oh! Sorry!

Bamboo: It's ok Blaze. We know you being the only one out of us whose parents are divorced is hard.

Blaze: Thanks Bamboo but you guys don't have to pity me! I've fine living with only my Dad.

Butterfly: Isn't it weird that you don't ever go over to your mother's house for like holidays or visits?

I shrug. Butch is looking out the window, staying quiet.

Blaze: I don't know. Dad just never wants me to spend time with her because he hates her so much.

Butterfly: Well you should AT LEAST get phone calls now and then!

We pull up to Michelle's purple Victorian house. Before the chauffeur can even honk the horn Michelle runs out of her house towards us.

Michelle: Hi girls! Hello Mr. Jojo!

Butch: Hey girl! Howya doin?

Bamboo: Hi Michelle.

Blaze: Hello!

Butterfly: Heeeeeey. Do you know anything about the new student your helping?

Michelle: Actually I do. But unfortunately all I can tell you is he's new and I'm gonna be helping him around. You'll find out more about him when we get to school.

Butterfly: What!? Why can't you tell us?

Michelle: I am under oath by the Welcoming Committee not to inform other students about the information of new students.

Blaze: Not even your best friends?

Michelle: ESPECIALLY my best friends.

Bamboo: Why?

Michelle: Because it might make the student think that everyone knows everything about him already! That can be embarrassing. And we wouldn't want the new students to be embarrassed right?

All: Right.

Butch: Psh! Except me! I ain't no student!

Michelle: But you ARE one of my best friends.

Butch: Dammit! Curse me and my friendships!

Everyone laughs.

Michelle: Look we're here so you guys can meet him if you want.

Our limo pulls up right behind another one. We all file out saying our goodbyes to Butch. I searched the front lawn of our school for the new kid. The sooner I got to meet him the sooner we become friends! Then Michelle sees him.

Michelle: Look! There he is!

She rushes over to a very neatly put together boy in all plaid.

Butterfly: Quick! Someone call the fashion police! This boy has got to have a license to be able to wear that much plaid!

Bamboo: Wait a minute...I think that's Bright!

Butterfly: OMG! It is!

Blaze: Who's Bright?

But they ignore me as they rush over to the boy and Michelle. I follow of course not wanting to be left behind.

Butterfly: Woah, what's up cuz?

?: Uh..hi Butterfly.

Um...is it just me or does this boy look almost EXACTLY like me?! He had ginger orange hair, like me. Freckles, like me. Biege skin, like me. And PINK eyes?!

Michelle: Oh so he talks to you but he won't shake my hand?

Butterfly shrugs. It was obvious that this boy had a crush on Michelle and she had no clue about it! But wait. Butterfly and this boy are cousins?

Blaze: Wait, you guys are cousins?

Butterfly: Yup. Our Mothers are sisters. Bamboo also.

Blaze: That makes us cousins too!

How have I never seen him before? And we're cousins! That make sit a LOT easier to become friends.

?: I-I'm sorry..but..who are you?

Blaze: My name is Blaze!

The boy looked confused but replied anyway.

?: I'm Bright.

 **(Sooooooo long!)**

 **(I hope y'all are happy)**

 **(REVIEW)**

 **(I'm really getting into this story!)**

 **(continue?)**


End file.
